


Crime-mus

by Zeghxtifveil



Series: Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [3]
Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Summary: Ouch
Series: Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975363
Kudos: 1





	Crime-mus

Much was amiss, on this terrible night

Young boy Chris, would be in for a freight

Every year, it would come and go

Every year, it began to snow.

The time hath come for Crimmus cheer,

The time hath come for Chris to jeer

His feelings distraught, his heart in tatters

His mentor had taught, none of it matters

In the orphanage, there he stood

Holding it in, as best he could

His guts had coiled, frustrations stormed

His anger boiled, a plan had formed

Amy’s presents, stolen and tossed

The festive meal, swollen and crossed

Headmaster’s dress, burnt and torn

Kids’ chocolate, swapped with corn

Such evil scheming, fury and scorn

The orphans’ hearts, flurry and morn

Someone would come for him,

But not Holly Jolly;

Evil teeth for nights grim,

Tonight brought him; Krampus

On rooftop stood, no need for the knife

Sack full and good, prepared to cause strife

All his sins, they were understood

All his sins, punished well and good

The time hath come for Chris to fear

The time hath come for Krampus here

His smile expanding, his intention pure

His plans demanding, this child he’d score

Down the chimney went, horrors old

Searching for him, karma ten fold

His lesson here, the boy would cry

His evil sneer, with means so sligh

Chris’s smile, broken and lost

The jolly beating, awoken and tossed

His bones grown strong, snapped and ground

A bright red arse, pulsing and drowned

Much wicked bashing, bloody and sound

The young boy’s face, muddy and clowned

This night oh so merry, turned awful sour

Chris would evermore swear off his sin

For him it was scary, each painful hour

Krampus had taught him some discipline


End file.
